Code Geass a new face
by The Renegade Argonaut
Summary: A new Character enters the fray of the code geass universe, Gerico Notre a smart-ass pilot of an experimental frame. somehow gets mixed up with the second black rebellion. Story totes a RedvsBlue style of story telling, balancing story with humor.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: please review help me become a better writer.

"Return to base NOW!", a womans voice screamed

"negative" the young pilot said with a smirk "Sir Kururugi is still down their"

"he can handle himself get...bleep" the communicator shut off

"Well damn... the communicator must have malfunctioned " he said with a bigger smirk as he moved his finger from the switch.

"I owe him this" the young pilot said to himself

"Safety protocols disengaged" the computer said in its monotone voice "health risk assessed , potential organ damage at high Gs , recommend reducing speed"

"_then the AA guns will rip me to shreds , yeah,_ _fucking brilliant idea computer_" he thought as he locked on to the target.

3 Hours And Thirty Minuets earlier

"The geffion disturbers will be disabled by the HAAFs ,(High Altitude Attack Frames) they aren't effected by them, from there the Knight of seven will advance,... any questions"

"**No your highness**!!!" The solders chorused

"Good" said Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia " then carry out your duties, defeating the EU today will bring us that much closer to victory... glory to Britannia."

"**GLORY TO BRITANNIA!!!**" the Solders Yelled Zealously

Stepping up to the podium replacing Schneizel, Lloyd Asplund said in his usually jovial manner" we move out in 3 hours … get ready HAAF pilots I want plenty of good data form you" and with a strangely feminine wave he dismissed the solders.

"So Cécile which one will give us the best data" Lloyd asked

"Lloyd!" Cécile said sharply then sweetly added "we talked about this"

" Okay Okay … but which one" Lloyd added hastily

"well" she sighed "Corporal Notre seems to do well in the simulations"

"The tall dark one?... interesting... he dose owe Suzaku a big one ... you think he will try to pay it back today?" he said

" I think ", she said pausing in thought "I think he will do everything in his power to keep the battle short and decisive ."

"end it quickly ..._why_... to _save_ people?" Lloyd asked

"sounds like someone else we know" Cécile remarked cheerfully as they walked into the control room to set up for the impending battle.

Present time

"sir, its not going well" the communicator squawked in, "all but one of the HAAFs have been shot down"

"which one is still up" Suzaku immediately responded.

"ummm... it seems to be Corporal Gerico Notre... wait I have a comm request for you... it's Notre"

"Geri !!!" Suzaku screamed into the comm " return to base the mission is scrapped"

"bullshit" Geri said, in a way that could only be described as pure confidence. " I've got the target locked... I'm taking the shot" and before Suzaku could respond a reading appeared on his screen.

"The geffion disturbers, they've....they've been deactivated " Suzaku whispered in faint disbelief. then seizing the moment he ordered "all units charge we have the green light!"

As Gerico returned to base he began to shiver with excitement. The victory was his doing, no one else. He was the hero and it felt great. As he got closer to the base his stomach began to feel odd, but he shrugged it off and continued.

When he landed at base he was met with a flurry of excitement stemming from Lloyd.

"That was absolutely spectacular the best data I've had " Lloyd"and on a field test"

Gerico simply replied "thank you" as another wave of nausea hit him

"are you alright " Cécile asked she then added scolding him "I told you to come back, thats too much for your first day in the machine"

" Cécile" Lloyd said with a sigh "it was a _combat_ operation after all"

"yes" Cécile remarked "it was, you should have let him practice before now, it was too soon"

"but I couldn't pass up the chance for such good data" Lloyd whined only continuing the squabble, but Gerico had stopped listening a while ago. Before he could step away he began coughing. He stood Looking at the hand that had been covering his mouth, and with startled terror said,

"Thats blood, why am I..."

He passed out


	2. Chapter 2

Room 123 Britannian military hospital Area 11

General Bartley Asprius, The overweight head of Britannia's Cyborg modification program, was feeling a bit unappreciated. He had requested a full laboratory to finish the modifications on Jeremiah Gottwald , but to his dismay all he was given was a hospital room in area 11.

"Ok lets test the Geass Negator " the Husky General said "then we can get the hell out of here"

A Flash of blue filled the room and immediately after the scores of computers began to show readings. "No its not strong enough, at this level it would only grant gradual a release from Geass's power ... Fuck it, we'll work on it tomorrow, dismissed." As the room began to empty Bartley began to wonder if someone was in the next room that would have been effected by the experiment, but even if there were, he decided that it was highly unlikely that they were a victim of Geass.

Room 124 Britannian military hospital Area 11

Geri felt weird, not the "Morphine" weird or the "morning after shore leave" weird. It could be described more as a "fuck I left my homework in my room"kind of weird. He had had some strange dreams. Dreams of another life... His thoughts were soon interrupted as he was greeted by Lloyd and Cécile.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Geri's effeminate C.O. said "it would be a shame to lose such a good subject"

"Yes indeed _**we**_ are so relived _**you**_ are ok" Cécile pressed, then she presented a plate of food to Geri , and Geri, not acknowledging Lloyds puking motions, took a bite, an action he immediately regretted. But not wanting to hurt Cécile he Smiled and said "it is good thank you."

"What happened to me " the young pilot asked

"Well" Cécile said "apparently _someone"_ she paused and looked at Geri Scorchingly "did not read the manual , and that someone disengaged the safety protocols in the HAAF allowing them to got abnormally fast. Then that same someone went into a 14g dive for a minuet and a half."

"So my internal organs got slapped around and became my rib cage's bitch " Geri said ignoring the gravity of her statements

"Err... yes that's a good way to put it" Cécile said looking down at the floor

"So" Lloyd threw in "you have been removed from active duty"

"What" Geri said angrily then standing up he added "I'm fine" but as soon as he began to walk a familiar wave of nausea hit him as he began to sputter up blood.

"Sit down and listen to us" Cécile urged handing him a rag for the blood "this could be permanently debilitating,...you would just be a liability in the field,... and....." Cécile's voice zoned off .

"And" Lloyd quickly added "we have worse news"

"Fuck" Geri whispered under his breath as he cleaned the blood from his chin.

Before Lloyd could continue Cécile stopped him and asked a bit conserned "Should we tell him"

"oooh do I have a tumor?" Geri Interrupted sarcastically "Or is it Lupus" he said with a fake expression of fear. "Oh I know" he said with increasing anger "I'm pregnant, I knew my nipples were unusually tender".

"Oh none of those things" Lloyd said then with a sigh he added " your terminal" at that Cécile turned away.

"Get the fuck out" Geri Laughed, then seeing the serious expression on Lloyds face he straightened up and asked "How long do I have."

"Its not that simple" Lloyd said " Your like a leaking boat, at least thats what the doctor said, we have treatments that will extend your life, but you most likely won't live past 30"

Geri Stared at them for a while, but he couldn't say anything. A big fat realization had fallen on top of him, and it was smothering him in it's blubbery rolls. He had always knew he was going to die but he never thought it would be this soon. His feeling of mortality began to sink in. Of all the times he had swung at, stabbed at, and shot at none of them had made him feel as scared as he was now. He felt totally helpless.

One month later

The pain wasn't as bad now. Geri could walk without help and even run a little. The mechanical augmentations to his heart and lungs made that possible. He even started to feel better about his assumed fate. After the victory in the EU Suzaku put Geri's name in for a promotion. Although the "fame" and title were nice it was merely way for Suzaku to give him officers housing and medical treatment, as for his role in the military he was just an vessel for experimental medical procedures. "_But hell"_ he thought to himself_ "the pay is good and I've got a sweet apartment courtesy of the Britannian military. About the only downside is their making me go back to school._

The apartment was truly spectacular. It had a full kitchen (not that he would ever cook for anyone but himself, some might see it as a bit feminine) a full bathroom, two bedrooms (but in his eyes it was only one bedroom and one game room) and a balcony from the master(non game room) bedroom. _" hell maybe its worth dieing to get to live here" _he thought to himself cynically.

Two days later

"I swear you'll like It there" Suzaku said into the phone. "Just look for Milly Ashford, tell her Suzaku sent you"

"Ok" Geri said " but when are you coming back"

"in a couple months" Suzaku replied " I've got to clean up here first"

"Man I wish I could be there now" Geri said

"well the "Vampire of Britannia" showed up so maybe its better your gone" Suzaku said with a hint of relief

"God I can't stand that Sadistic fuck, I don't know why but he gives me strange look every time he sees me" Geri said "he's not gay is he" Geri added "… I mean I'm cool with that... but I don't swing that way"

"No, but you would do right to stay away from him, he is quite the Sadistic fuck" Suzaku said " oh shit I got to go tell the student council I said hi" and with that Suzaku hung up the phone. He had to be careful when he spoke to Geri. He knew it would be worse once he was at school. Then he would have to deal with Geri and Lelouch at the same time, and that would be too much lying all at one time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present time**

Geri walked into the student council room not knowing what to expect. Upon opening the door he was greeted by a well curved blond who was a good year or two older than him.

"Welcome, welcome please come in, I'm Milly Ashford student council president" the Blond said with what Gerico deemed as excessive glee. "You must be the one Suzaku told us about meet the rest of the crew. Over here is Shirley Fenette" she said pointing to an equally well curved red head. "And here is Rivalz Cardemonde

"Hi" Rivalz said "so your like a war hero"

"No-no not really I...I mean I just did my part" Geri Stammered taken aback by the thought of being a hero

Then turning to a corner of the room he saw, Lelouch Lamperouge. Milly began to introduce him, but Geri already knew who he was.

**One and a half years ago**

Geri wasn't a cop, this he knew. Hell he wasn't even a concerned citizen. He was just a fucking bored student, but he was a lucky one.

His investigation wasn't easy. It had cost him a kings ransom to find out the names of zeros associates,and even more for possible suspects. while he has suspected Lelouch for some time, he hadn't thought that his room would have any incriminating evidence. It was pure luck that he would walk in on him with the helmet on his table, but now Geri had a gun in his face, and he wasn't feeling so lucky.

"So" Geri said looking into Lelouch's violet eyes " your Zero" Lelouch darted around within brain looking for a way out. Geri was wearing his usual mirrored sunglasses, so Geass was out of the question. He had underestimated Gerico Notre, and while Lelouch had a gun in his face, the murder of a fellow student is not the best way to keep a low profile.

"Finding out who you are was a bitch" Geri said "So what doI call you, Lelouch Lamperouge, Zero,... or Lelouch vi Britannia."

"How do you..." Lelouch muttered in disbelief

" Oh but thats not the best part.. is it Nuannally... She's royalty too.... _right_." Geri said with a smile. Lelouch was trapped. Then Geri added maliciously "I wonder who will protect her while you rot in prison, it would be a shame if something happened to her"

Geri didn't plan to turn Lelouch in, nor did he plan to hurt Nuanally. He just wanted to break Lelouch. Find out _why_ he was zero, then possibly join him. Everyone thought Geri was just a badass, a lump of useless muscle. He never spoke, just listened, and that was his skill. This was all sport to him.

"**SHUT UP**" Lelouch screamed with the gun shaking in his hands. "**SHUT THE FUCK UP... **I swear if you do _anything_ to Nuannally..."

"So thats your weakness" Geri said probing Lelouch's fears. "and what will you do now? Hmmm, shoot me and alert the whole school... no you have lost...admit it. You have been caught."

Lelouch couldn't believe it he had lost there was no escape and for his first time as zero he felt powerless, powerless and scared. "Please" Lelouch cried putting the gun down, and dropping to his knees " Just leave Nuannally alone... I surrender".

"So _thats_ why you fight" Geri said softly "to protect your sister....and how long can you do that, you couldn't remain sheltered in this school forever."

"Thats why I created Zero" Lelouch said tearfully "To create a world where she can find happiness"

"Hell, I can't think of a better cause than that" Geri said. He understood Lelouch now, he wasn't some power hungry bastard out for control, or a charismatic leader with a god complex. He was a big brother protecting his little sister. There was no more sport in this, this was serious and at that moment Geri made a decision, he would help Lelouch, it was the least he could do. Geri helped Lelouch to his feet then softly he said , "look... I'm sorry... I'm so damn sorry...I...I know your have no reason to trust me, but let me join the black knights, you've seen what I can do. Use my skills to aid in your rebellion"

"why would you help me" Lelouch asked wiping tears from his face "what do you gain"

"A purpose" Geri said "All my life I've walked through the daily motions like a zombie, a life without meaning, but now I have a chance to do some good in the world. This is a chance I will not pass up." Then with a smile he added " Fuck.. it's not like I have anything better to do. I won't tell anyone about our little... incident here. Just don't shoot me in the ass when I walk out ...ok."

"ok" Lelouch said he didn't fully trust Geri but his motives must be good to let him go he would observe him the decide whether or not to kill him. He then handed Geri a phone and said "wait for my call.... R1... I may need your skills of investigation soon... can I count on them."

"Yes" Geri said walking out of the room "this Rook is at your service" . Geri wasn't stupid. He knew Lelouch didn't fully trust him. Upon leaving the school building he produced a tape recorder from his jacket and smiled to himself. "_If I am killed by you Lelouch" _he thought to himself _" this shit goes public" _. He would inform Lelouch about it, of course, but not yet. He had better let the info get to a safe place first, and let Lelouch cool down a bit._ "maybe I shouldn't have been so rough" _Geri thought

**Last Night**

Geri woke up in a cold sweat. _"that" _he thought to himself_ "was the most fucked up dream I've ever had... I doubt it's real though. I've been having a lot of these dreams lately its probably just stress." _and with that thought he rolled over an went back to sleep.

**That Same night General****Bartley Asprius's research quarters**

"_so"_ the overweight general thought to himself _"the room was occupied, Gerico Notre...Hmmm your records are sealed, I'll have to get an interview"_ then putting his feet on his desk, the desk creaking in agony under the impressive weight of the fat general, Bartley thought to himself _"your probably nothing...but I can't have any loose ends Geass must be kept secret._

**Present time**

"Why are you just standing there " Rivalz asked "introduce your self"

"Oh" Geri said not realizing how long he had been lost in thought. His dreams weren't full of shit they were real, but he would think about it later, he had to attend to the matter at hand. "sorry I drifted off in thought"

"well no time for that we are going to put your ass to work" Milly said "now go help Lelouch put up banners for the school festival it's only next week and we still have so much work to do." and with that she handed Geri an abundance of tacks and Lelouch a stack of banners that seemed to be getting the best of his frail physique. "now go don't waste any time...GO!!!"

Later in the halls Geri Looked at Lelouch nervously and asked "Dose R1 mean anything to you?"

"R1?" Lelouch said curiously "no why would you ask"

"Oh no reason" Geri responded sounding disappointed. He detected no deceit in Lelouch, He had no idea what Geri was talking about.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Sorry about the lack of humor this time, I have to set the story up. I guess if I got real desperate I could use 4th wall humor, but it would be a cold day in hell before I get that desperate. Now if you'll excuse me Geri is going to beat my ass for making him an emotional twat this chapter.

Please review help me make it better DONT GIVE UP HOPE ON ME IM TRYING ITS MY FRIST STORY.


	4. Chapter 4

**About 30 minuets later:**

Rolo entered the room as the council had just begun wrapping ups its work when he notice a new person in the room, then is suddenly clicked in his mind. He looked at the dark man, he fit the description perfectly. Rolo now had two charges. His mission was too ensure the docility of his "brother" Lelouch, but now it appeared this new person was also under his watch. The orders came to him rather abruptly, in fact he only became aware of them a few hours ago. He did not know where the orders came from, but is was high up.

The work for the day had finally been done clicking the "lets Fuck around sensibility of the males of the room, excluding Rolo of course."

"So" Geri said to Lelouch" I have been told you play a mean game of chess"

"lulu is very good at chess" Shirley chimed in admiringly .

"I wouldn't presume to brag" Lelouch said modestly

"lets play" Geri said quickly

"He's going to kick your ass" Rivalz said

**Ten minutes later:**

"well Fuck" Geri said "_This has to be the same guy" _He thought

"I told you so" Rivalz said mockingly

"Yes there's the bell" Rivalz exclaimed " Lelouch you had better look out for coach Villetta she has been looking for you. You have been skipping class too much."

"Say would she happen to be tall dark and _VERY_ attractive" Geri said " 'cause if so you might want to move your ass" but Lelouch was already gone.

**Ten minuets later**

Geri would have liked to stay but he had things too do. He had played with the idea of "taking it easy" but he could never do that. He had an old friend from the wars that wanted to meet him at Babel Tower Casino, he said he had some big news. The kind of action Geri liked the most…well besides sex, but nothing was better that sex in his opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the last short episode**

**1 hour later at Babel Tower**

"Geri!!" The even taller man said "it's been a while"

"Diethard " he responded shaking his hand cautiously " It has been a long time"

"yes, a long time indeed" the blond arrogant Britannian said.

It's not that Geri didn't _like _Diethard, he just didn't trust him. In fact the use of the term 'old friend' is a bit of a stretch. They were more of situational colleagues, so when a 'situational colleague' that you don't trust, and are pretty sure they don't trust you, calls and tells you that you _have _to speak with them,_ and _that they will pay for your drinks you listen… closely.

Of course Diethard didn't trust Geri ether, but he was in control of the situation. He knew of Geri, his heroism, his status during the rebellion, but what the Britannian couldn't understand was Geri's total lack of knowledge of his past. And rather than spoil his new life, the crafty Britannian decided to observe it. All of the memory losses are linked to zero that much he was sure of.

" I'll have the 12 year old rice wine… yes the one with strawberries, ooooo.. 200 a glass… that's ok my friend here is picking up the tab." Geri look at Diethard, smiled and nodded. Diethard grasped at his wallet in dismay "_Well it looks like I'll be taking the bus home"_

" that's an eleven drink" Diethard said

"yeah well" Geri sighed "all ideas of eleven inferiority left my mind the minuet I tried the booze, this shit is great. So enough stroking my dick. Why am I here?"

"Zero is coming back" Diethard said plainly. Geri's drink shot up his nose in surprise.

"Christ, why tell me that while I am sipping 200 dollar booze?!, aw fuck, I got it all over me."

"I thought you would like to know of this" Diethard said plainly, grimacing at the thought of buying Geri another drink.

"shit, it looks like I pissed myself…" Geri began dabbing his pants with a napkin " Yeah that's great, how do you know that, and what dose it have to do with me?"

"Nothing" Diethard said as he shot up in his chair. It was beginning. He could recognize that redhead anywhere, and if _she _was here, it meant _They were coming_. " I would finish my drink if I were you, this place isn't safe." and then he left. That would piss Geri off, but he had come to expect that form Diethard. He was a clever man, far too clever for his own good. Then Geri saw something out of the corner of his eye, well two something's to be exact. Two very _nice _something's, suspended and jiggling from the chest of the most attractive women in the room… at least according to Geri. She seemed to bump into a lanky raven haired…. "son of a bitch" Geri yelled "Lelouch!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**After the appearance of zero (Season one, about episode 5-6 for you playing at home)**

"_Squeeze_ the trigger don't pull it, grrrr… You can't shoot worth shit" Geri snarled. He was losing his patience with Lelouch. They have been shooting for 3 whole hours. Lelouch didn't even seemed interested " any respectable revolutionary needs to know how to handle a gun."

"My words are my weapon" Lelouch said looking down the sights of the rifle clumsily. Geri lunged at him and stuck the gun in his face.

" Talk your way out of this" Geri said smiling. CLICK. The gun was empty. " you would have just died" Geri said lifting his massive frame form his skinny friend

"you couldn't have shot me if this were the real thing" Lelouch smirked

"Why" Geri mused "because of your Geass" and at the word Geass Lelouch's expression instantly became hostile.

"How do you…"

"Don't fuck with me" Geri said "I'm on your side, hell … if anyone can destroy Britannia it's you, but if you betray me I _will_ kill you." Geri hated threatening Lelouch, but he couldn't take the risk. Geass was too powerful for one person and it was only a matter of time until Lelouch fell too that temptation. Geri handed the gun back to Lelouch. "try to hit the target"

"The gun won't fire" Lelouch said puzzled looking at the trigger

"Oh for _fucks sake;_ check the safety"

"Ok" BOOM!!! "It works" Lelouch said " I missed, oh shit Geri, I think I shot your car." "_On purpose you asshole" he thought to himself_

"I need a drink" Geri sighed "a _strong_ drink" Geri knew it was on purpose, but he was happy, Lelouch was getting better.

**Present time**

"How did he cheat at _chess_" Geri asked

The Black King drew a gun " It doesn't matter school boys, you shouldn't have messed with the adult world"

"well it I guess we are just…" Geri edged towards one of the guards with his hands raised "FUCKED!!" he yelled putting the hapless guard in a hostage hold and taking his pistol. " GET DOWN!!!" Geri screamed as he unloaded the clip into the other two bodyguards.

"I have one more in the clip" he lied hoping the bastard was too scared to count "By the authority of the Britannian military you are under arrest."

The Black King was smart enough not too challenge a member of the Britannian military. He dropped the gun.

"Hey Baby" Geri said to the attractive redhead "grab his gun, would you"

Kallen grinded her teeth then smiled. "_The bastard hasn't changed" she thought to herself._

_**BOOM!!!**_

"What the fuck was that" Geri yelled

"Follow me if you want to live" Kallen Yelled grabbing both Geri and Lelouch. As they charged down the halls Geri could feel his heart seize up, but he had too ignore it, the shit had begun to hit the fan. _"just as Diethard said" Geri thought. _As they passed into the atrium of the building a large nightmare frame crashed into view. It held out its hand to Lelouch before being attacked by a Britannian frame. Geri had lost sight of Lelouch in the confrontation. The first frame wheeled about after being hit, but it quickly turned towards the opposing frame. Just as the second frame began to charge the first one unloaded its entire clip into the Sutherland's cockpit. The pilot didn't even have a chance to eject.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Ok people after a long break I am back and writing again. I was moving so it has been a hellish year for me. Since this is going to be my last free summer before I start college I wanted to finish this story and give whoever decided to read this some closure. It's not over yet mind you…. It is just beginning. Send me a pm to discuss future stories or tell me about your own. I am always up for a good yarn. Strap yourself in and get a snack this chapter will be a long one.

Geri's Chest hurt. He couldn't breathe. Blood flowed from his mouth and nose. He was scared. Then a Gentle hand brushed the side of his face and a familiar voice said,

"Your going to make it, I won't let you die _again_."

**Nearly a year ago (fuck it I can't make up a timeline ep 8)**

Geri observed the room around him. Six guards, Elevens by the look of them. Probably JLF… assault rifles, except for the officers who brandished pistols. They are on edge… angry, they hate Britannians. But they wont do anything rash unless provoked. Geri thought this trip would be fun. He was the only guy on the trip. The lake Kawagouchi Hotel was a beautiful place to enjoy good drinks… and beautiful women…. God willing. Now he was a hostage, but it wasn't too bad as long a the hostages don't upset the captors.… so nothing to worry about. Yeah its all going to be fine…. Yeah….

"An …._eleven" _Nina whimpered

Fuck.

"We're not elevens, we're Japanese dammit" the guard yelled

"Ok", Geri thought to himself ,"if she apologizes and no one says anything else, _Then _it will be okay."

"Fine she's sorry okay, no lay off of her" Milly shouted

Fuck.

"How about I take you in the other room and teach you a real lesson" the guard yelled at the frightened girls.

"And how about you take _me_ into the other room and I turn _you _into _my _bitch" Geri said. He was all balls and glory in is face. But under the façade he was about to shit himself. Damn Chivalry.

The guard pulled his gun on the student "how about I shoot you right here and now"

"it will be the last thing you do" Geri replied. The guard began to shake with fury.

"How dare you!" he screamed tightening his grip on the handgun. "you're dead you little punk" then without warning the gun went off. Geri's chest began to burn… he had been hit.

**Same time Black Knights Mobile base.**

The vid screen showed the hostages lined up. Lelouch recognized his classmates. He had to save them. His mind ran through all possible plans to save them. But he did have an inside man… And the Euphenia card. Cornelia was so predictable

**Hotel Jacking**

Geri may have been shot but he would live. The guard was in far worse shape. Geri's left hand struck the guard's chest at 2500psi, about 4 times the force of a heavy weight boxer's hook. The guards chest collapsed crushing his lungs and heart. He would die very slowly. Geri slumped over and fell to the floor. This all happened in the space of 3 seconds. The remaining guards proceeded to see to their fallen comrade and decide a suitable punishment for the belligerent student. The dying guard rasped one last vengeful phrase…

"Take him to the roof"

**Black knights hideout thing**

"NO!" Lelouch almost screamed as he looked at the T.V. in horror. Geri's hands were bound behind his back. The JLF soldier nudged him with the butt of his rifle then kicked him off the edge. Lelouch's heart began to sink as Geri fell below the tree line.

**Hotel Jacking**

Geri was determined not to die. He had been formulating a plan all the way to the top of the roof. His arm was the key. He had a quite unusual arm, it was a "gift" from his year as an infantryman for Britannia. He lost it to an artillery blast, a blast so perfect as to sever his arm just below the shoulder allowing a perfect cybernetic graft by the leading scientist of the field Rakshata Chawla. And from that moment on, his ass belonged to Britannia. An arm for his ass, hardly seemed fair. His arm was capable of intense strength as well as extreme delicacy. A true marvel of science in every way. That said, a fucking rope would be no obstacle. As he fell he positioned him self closer to the side of the building. Once he passed the tree line he broke the ropes and dug his hand into the metal on the building. Pain surged through his body as the artificial flesh and nerves on his arm were shredded by the friction of his hand against the steel. After what seemed like an eternity he stopped. Still hanging on to the building a good 5 stories from the ground. Then He located a nearby window and made his entry.

"_well_" Geri Thought to himself "_now the easy part is out of the way_"

In a nearby closet he found a first-aid kit. It had the usual suspects like bandages, but also a welcome surprise, five morphine syrettes. Geri immediately shot him self up with one of the powerful pain relievers and pocketed the remaining four. The fiery relief shot up his arm into his heart, then finally to his head…. The pain was gone now. Geri quickly bandaged up his wounds. He needed to get back to the storage room where the hostages were being held. But he needed a plan…They won't hurt his friends.

**The gates of the Hotel,**

Lelouch's plan for Cornelia worked all he had to do was get into the facility, save the hostages, and get revenge for Geri…

**Inside the Hotel**

Geri had killed 3 guards on his way to the storage room, and had stolen their weapons. Now all he had to do is set the charges on the breaker that controlled the lights to the floor. He gave himself another shot of morphine and got to work. He was done faster than he expected, and soon he was at the door of the storage room. The door guard was now furiously flipping the light switch in a vain effort to illuminate the hallway. Geri swept up behind him and strangled him with his belt. The man gurgled for 10 seconds before Geri broke his neck. He carefully set the body down, trying not to make any noise. The door was now clear. Geri hoped the hostages were still on their knees. He would have to shoot fast and go for headshots to avoid collateral damage, in total darkness, high on morphine, after losing a pint of blood… not impossible. He had to succeed.

Geri kicked open the door and took his first target… BOOM… Headshot. Geri's flashlight made him an instant target. The guards began to turn towards him and aim…BOOM another headshot. Too late for another guard. They began firing now but with little accuracy. Besides being shit with their guns they were also unable to see their iron sights. Still two bullets struck Geri's chest. "_NO, I have to keep Going"_ Geri Thought. The morphine helped. He replied with two more headshots, which were then answered with another shot to the arm. He spun in place before falling to the ground, but it was no victory for the two remaining guards who, upon announcing their clips were empty, were attacked by the 20 plus hostages.

Geri's vision began to fade in and out. Soon several armed men and women dressed in black suits showed up and began to move the hostages out of the room. One of the women dressed in black looked at him and leaned in. Geri could see her blue teary eyes, they were oddly familiar. She noticed the syrettes in his hands, and asked if they would help. Geri nodded his head and opened his hand. She took their caps off and plunged both needles into his chest. His eyes widened, and his broken, bloody body relaxed.

"Thank you Kallen" He whispered before releasing what should have been his final breath.

**Present Time**

Geri did not recognize the room he was in, but that was not his first concern. That dream had been more real than all of the others. They defiantly were not full of shit. He had lost memories and he was determined to recover them at any cost. Lelouch was the key.


End file.
